In the related art, advancements have been made to a system environment which shares content such as an image or a moving image captured by an imaging unit such as a camera among a plurality of devices through a communication network, for example, the Web. The system described above has been realized specifically by the widespread use of a file server or the like, for example, a cloud service or network-attached storage (NAS). In addition, in the related art, information terminals such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal have been widely used, and a life style has become common in which a user carries around various pieces of information such as content and the like, described above, by storing the pieces of information in the above-described information terminals.
In the related art, there is a method of realizing the sharing of the content as described above. For example, in the related art, there is a method of transmitting search conditions input from one camera to another camera which exists in a certain range, and image data corresponding to the conditions is searched for by the other camera that subsequently transmits a search result to the one camera. In addition, in the related art, there is a method of capturing a screen of a terminal device of a user with a camera, scanning authenticated face images, and reading out an authentication code embedded as a digital watermark to collate the authentication code with an authentication code recorded in a ticketing history. In the related art, there is a method of receiving identification information from a transmission target terminal and linking the identification information to a captured image. Further, in the related art, there is a method of uploading an image at the time of capturing, and receiving a QR Code™ corresponding to a storage location of the image, or a mechanism of transmitting an index of a captured image to a sharing destination
However, an owner who already has content such as the image or the moving image described above has a low motivation for sharing the content with others. Thus, in the related art, if others want the content which is owned by the owner, the content is not shared in many cases. This problem is originated from the fact that an environment where the content is easily shared is not prepared, for example. In the environment where content is not easily shared, for example, access to a network may be difficult when browsing content by a tablet terminal or the like is desired, or although image content may be previewed by a camera or the like, web access or sharing setting may be difficult. Further, even though the methods of the related art described above are used, it is difficult to realize simplification of information sharing.
For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-179920, 2006-201997, 2007-267059, 2008-236159, and 2010-86174.